Stick RPG Complete
Stick RPG Complete, also simply called Stick RPG, is the first game in the Stick RPG series. The gameplay centers on the activity of the main character throughout the 2 Dimensional World, whose goals are loosely based around attaining wealth, power, and high stats, and eventually the position of President or Dictator. The game can be completed in sequences of difficulty that revolve around periods of 15 days, 40 days, 100 days, and an unlimited amount of time. Releases Stick RPG was released by Xgen Studios on January 3, 2003 1. Since then, it has been played over 37 million times by players around the world 2 1 3. Originally, the game was simply called "Stick RPG". Upon its initial release through Xgen Studios and Newgrounds, the first installment in the Stick RPG series garnered a massive following and has remained one of the most popular Flash games on the Internet over the years. As a result of the overwhelming amount of play that the first game received, Xgen Studios has re-released the game once again through their website on March 28, 2005, renaming the game "Stick RPG Complete". The renaming of the game arose due to the installment of several new features in the game, such as the ability to run for president and rule the 2 Dimensional World. The game was later re-released on Newgrounds as well on April 13, 2005. During the development of Stick RPG Complete after Stick RPG's initial release, the Xgen Studios team had also been working on Stick RPG 2, though a hiatus on the game's production arose, and it was not completed until late 2010. Stick RPG Enhanced Though Stick RPG Complete is the most updated online version of the game, Xgen released an even more updated offline version of the game, bundled together in the Xgen Classic Collection. ''The collection included Fishy, Defend Your Castle, and a version of Stick RPG called the Enhanced Version. Newer features included a chemistry set available at the Pawn Shop, a dancing mini-game at Sticky's Liquor, and a cardio workout mini-game at the University of Stick. The game bundle has since been taken off of the Xgen store, but a torrent for it can be found online. Plot The storyline of the game revolves around the main character, and his arrival in the 2D World. After falling in what seems like a dream, the main character wakes up to find himself on the streets of the 2D World, at which point the player assumes the role of the main character, and creates the rest of the storyline for themselves. The remainder of the storyline of the first game is not revealed until later through the release of Stick RPG 2, where the intro of the game briefly details the events that have unfolded since the series began, stating: "It seems like 'eons 'ago - that afternoon in which you lazily drifted off, 'awakening' only to become aware of your new existence in an ''unfamiliar dimension. 7 years have passed since that day. The last thing you can remember is falling asleep in your castle, ruler of the 2-Dimensional world. You wonder where you are now...is this limbo? You feel weightless, bodiless, drifting gently through the ether. You reason that it must have all been a dream...or a dream '''within' a dream...about 'a dream? But...where are you now? Has it really been 7 years since you entered that strange dimension? Once again you feel perceptions '''warp and ''twist as time and space bend before your very eyes. Suddenly, a familiar sensation '''rushes to your head'...you are falling." Gameplay The game is played through the main character, who has woken up in the 2D World somehow. You are able to walk up, down, left, and right, to navigate your way through the small world that makes up the game. The main points of interest include raising stats, earning job titles, and working at jobs. Similar to most RPG's, Stick RPG Complete utilizes the concept of character development and interaction with the surroundings. The game can be set on four difficulty settings, which are: *15 days (hard) *40 days (medium) *100 days (easy) *Unlimited (easiest) Though the game can be played however the player so desires, what has been viewed as the main goal of the game is to achieve and aquire all that is possible. This mainly pertains to: *Attaining the title of Dictator or President *Having the castle as a home *Buying all possible furniture and accessories *Attaining 999 in Strength, Intelligence, and Charisma *Getting the maximum or minimum karma value (100 or -100) *Earning over $1,000,000.